


Now & Forevermore

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Shiro and Keith have a complex.Then again, it's not every day you feel this way.





	Now & Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> so many thanks to [@ainiyuku](http://ainiyuku.tumblr.com) for commissioning me to write garrison sheith, my one true love in life <3
> 
> Based off of Troye Sivan's YOUTH - lyrics kick in toward the bottom, when things start to speed up. See you down there!

Keith surveyed the line of officers scrutinizing him and the rest of his entry class out the corner of his eye, trying not to blink at odd intervals. It was unnerving how still they were in their rank, like packaged toy soldiers.

Keith didn’t know if he had it in him to _be_ like that. _Molded._

He had already muted the expository lecture their instructor was currently giving them – painstakingly running over the history of the Galaxy Garrison like he was dictating a textbook. His fellow cadets stood at attention, just like him, and drilled their eyes forward to _seem_ attentive. Maybe they actually were.

Keith had never been good at reading people.

A subtle shift in the block of officers caught his attention, and he fought to keep his head straight, only moving his eyes to look.

A new officer had slipped in, effortlessly forming another link in the line of pressed jackets. Flicking his eyes up to his face, Keith felt his hands involuntarily clench behind his back.

 _He’s too young_ , Keith thought. _He doesn’t belong here._

The man dressed in an officer’s brocade uniform hardly looked old enough to be legal – let alone have a ranking military position. His hair was buzzed on the sides but ruffled on the top, like he still had a wild streak the Garrison failed to whip out of him.

He looked like a bottle rocket.

Suddenly, so did Keith’s insides.

He almost slipped when their eyes met, both of them not blinking for a moment before Keith gave in, glancing back towards the officer still droning on. He had looked away too soon to see the smile spread across the young officer’s face, but somehow Keith felt it anyway.

It took Keith a few minutes to regain some grasp on reality, tuning into the speaker once more, focus returning in time to hear him say, “Now, I’d like to introduce Officer Takashi Shirogane – recent graduate, and our top pilot – to demonstrate the flight pod simulation controls.”

Every word was accented and articulated like a punch.

 _Takashi Shirogane?_ No way. _Not_ him.

Sure enough, officer fluffy buzz-cut stepped forward, easily receiving the older officer’s outstretched hand like a medal; shaking it once, firmly.

“Shit,” Keith muttered under his breath as he heard the applause begin from among the officers, spreading to his classmates.

The guy may as well have had trading cards made of him – every cadet knew who the star of the Garrison was – Takashi Shirogane had the fastest recorded sim operations to date, as well as numerous academic winnings.

Plus, he was known for his charm.

Keith felt the hairs on his arm bristle as he stepped up to the microphone, nodding to address the mass of students. Of course, Keith had seen Officer Shirogane – or Shiro, as he often insisted – in videos before, and certainly on the multitudes of flyers and brochures.

But he finally understood the appeal behind him as Shiro stood in front everyone, over six feet tall and in full command.

Keith swallowed. _Everyone here has a crush on him. Don’t add to that._

It wasn’t that easy.

“Good morning, cadets,” Shiro’s voice blanketed over the crowd, immediately setting them at ease. For Keith, it fried his nerves. “I hope you all are ready for a full year of training and attempting excellence in your field of study. You all are fighter-class, just like I was. Your load will be unyielding, but so are you.”

Shiro spoke to the entire room like his equals, and Keith almost felt jealous of it. No matter how hard he worked, speaking in authority wasn’t something he could learn – it seemed as natural to Shiro as was breathing.

“I look forward to watching you earn your wings, cadets–” Shiro continued, and Keith willed himself to freeze as Shiro’s gaze centered on him, a smile brewing on his face. Neither of them looked away as Shiro grinned. “–and helping you reach new heights. Have a good first flight!”

His entire class cheered, but Keith waited, watching Shiro have to break the stare as he turned to shake hands with his superior once more.

If he was lucky, he’d crash in the simulation, and he’d be dropped from the program the first day, saving himself the humiliation.

\-----

Keith couldn’t feel himself breathe as he leaned back in his seat, numbly taking his hands off the controls. He heard the rattling outside the pod’s door, and dimly noted the time stamp flashing across the screen, ready to be recorded.

[ **Mission Complete.** _Time Log:_ 9:14]

Keith’s mind did circles around basic math, futility attempting to comprehend numbers in the correct order. He almost resorted to counting off his fingers before his mind cleared out the smoke and haze.

There was _no way_ he just shaved off a full eleven seconds from Shiro’s score. His _unprecedented_ score.

The slap on his back as he unlocked the simulator’s door told him otherwise, as did the hushed tones carried throughout the room by the rest of his future classmates.

Finally, so did Shiro, spotted leaning against the back wall, grinning like he just won the lottery.

Something told Keith he did.

\-----

“So how do you feel about a fresh cadet beating your score right off the bat?”

Shiro shrugged, looking down to pick at his food. He ignored the obvious smirk on Matt’s face, attempting to goad him into some declaration of emotion. “He’s good at what he does; what can I say.”

“Uh huh,” Matt raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of soda. “Listen, I hate to break it to you, but everyone thinks there’s a layer of actual _drama_ to this,” Although Matt was still a cadet himself, he was only one-year junior to Shiro, and it was acceptable that they still have meals together when the time allowed.

Shiro sighed, resisting the urge to rub his temples. “Well, everyone is wrong. Like usual.”

Matt’s eyebrows raised yet again, and Shiro reached across the table to flick his forehead. “Ow! Shiro, what the fuck, man?”

“What do the rumors say?”

Matt pressed the heel of his hand to his head. “Nothing! The usual,” He paused before shrugging. “That you’re going to stomp his ass because he’s a threat.”

Now it was Shiro’s turn to be exasperated. “I haven’t even said a _word_ to him yet.”

Matt’s gaze was unnerving, and Shiro shifted in his seat. “Dude, all I’m saying is that you should maybe try and – Jesus, I don’t know. _Talk_ to him? Let everyone see you’re not being petty.”

Unwillingly, Shiro nodded. “I guess so,” Matt was his best friend, but something in Shiro resisted the urge to tell him what he knew about Keith. The truth was, he had been following his entrance exam results like it was the daily paper – Keith had ridiculously high instinctual markings, but borderline passed in more conventional areas, like teamwork.

Feeling agitated, Shiro had pulled up his own application exam scores that next day, pitting them against the scores he had written down from Keith’s log screen.

They weren’t identical, but they were similar enough that it kept Shiro intrigued. And even further, the development that he would be coming with a full scholarship – hinged on the agreement he would work in house at the Garrison for two years after graduation.

That was something unique – Shiro had chosen to stay here – and he doubted this kid wanted to linger on, just from the manual input description in his file.

[ **Name:** Keith Kogane | **Status:** Pending | **Description:** Rowdy. Solitary.  Insubordinate.]

Shiro didn’t laugh. In fact, he cursed.

He knew the implications behind their delicate phrasing – after all, it was now partly Shiro’s job to do the write-ups for these students. This kid had to have serious talent to still be here, or else they would have dropped him long ago in the application process for misconduct.

Shiro’s next move was apparent – sneak in to watch the final flight simulation checks. Luckily enough for him, however, the instructor in charge of the briefing had come to _Shiro_ , politely asking him to speak for the students before the operation.

And Shiro, being the stellar officer he was, accepted.

He was pulled back to attention by Matt’s fingers thumping on the table, and his bored tone. “I haven’t actually seen the kid since orientation day. You think he’d be out reaping the perks of being the new champion, you know?”

That made Shiro laugh. “Are you saying I _bragged_ when I beat Officer Wade’s score?”

Matt smiled with an exaggerated lip curl. Shiro could pick up on the sarcasm, and shook his head, grinning. “All I’m saying is fame _changed_ you, Shiro. Where’s the insurrectionist I _used_ to know?”

Shiro rolled his eyes in good nature. “You know I left that part of me behind after I got my first probation notice.”

Matt shifted an eyebrow. “ _Did_ you? I seem to remember a little stunt that almost got you caught–“

“ _Almost_ caught,” Shiro stressed, and they both grinned at each other. Matt leaned over the table to ruffle the top of Shiro’s hair before picking up his tray. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Shiro guessed. “Class?”

Matt shook his head, taking a final drink of his soda. “Helping dad out with some lab cleaning.”

Shiro nodded. “Tell him I said hi.”

While getting up, Matt stopped suddenly, one of his legs still frozen on the other side of the cafeteria bench. Looking back at Shiro, he quietly tilted his head towards an empty table, and mouthed “Go. _Now_.”

Confused, Shiro scanned the empty table and saw what he was talking about. It wasn’t actually empty – Keith was seated on the end of the table, eating by himself.

Meanwhile, Matt had scrammed in the few seconds, waving at him from the door and nonchalantly pointing in Keith’s direction. Shiro sighed. Hesitantly, he gathered his things and stood, walking over to the table and trying to attract as few curious onlookers as possible. The sentiment of approaching Keith in public like this felt akin of trying to pet a recently captured wolf.

Before he even reached the table, Keith’s eyes flashed up towards his, and narrowed sharply before settling back down on his food.

 _Great_ , Shiro thought. _He already hates me_.

“Hi,” Shiro offered, waiting for some sort of recognition. Keith didn’t acknowledge him, however, and he awkwardly took a seat across from him. “I’m Shiro – I didn’t get the chance to congratulate you on your sim score.”

Keith looked distantly annoyed as he glimpsed up to regard Shiro’s presence. “It’s cool, I don’t really care about it anyway.”

Shiro attempted laughing. “Well, it’s not something that happens every day.”

Keith glanced on both his sides before continuing. “Look, I didn’t try to outdo you. It just happened. I don’t even care about it,” Keith got up, his books in one hand, and his half-eaten tray in the other. “And I don’t need you making this worse than it already is.”

Shiro stayed sitting there long after Keith had gone – several new cadets coming up and asking to sit with him, trapping him for the moment.

There was only one thing Shiro could think of that may work.

\-----

Walking into class the next day, Keith knew his life was about to become a fucking sitcom.

He halted in the middle of the doorway, eyes drilling into the Shiro’s face, who was carrying on a leisurely conversation with their professor. Like a magnet, Shiro immediately turned his head and smiled at Keith, his hand half-raised in a greeting. He felt a shove on his shoulder as several students pushed past him into the room, shaking their heads in distain. Keith went ahead and found a seat on the aisle, making sure there was a seat between him and the closest student. When he looked back, Shiro had moved to stand by the front row, nodding at each of them and smiling at something one of them had said.

Keith practically _burned_ , fists tight on the table until the professor began class, raising his hands for attention. He wrapped an arm easily around Shiro’s shoulders, pulling him in. “Good morning, cadets. Even though most of you probably know him, I’d like to introduce your TA for the semester – Officer Shirogane."

Shiro found Keith in the crowd in record time, and smiled. “You can call me Shiro.”

\-----

Keith tried to sprint out of class.

Of course, he felt an arm on the back of his triceps as he slipped into the hall.

Keith didn’t bother looking up before he spoke. “How are you _suddenly_ TA for my first-period class?”

Shiro slid forward, students parting around him, to walk beside Keith, letting go of his arm. Keith pretended not to care. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Shiro grinned down at him, making Keith’s breath increase. “But they seem to like me here. Unlike you.”

Despite himself, Keith felt his lips quirk. If Shiro could act like a little shit and still be an officer, so could he. “By that, do you mean _they_ don’t like _me_ , or that _I_ don’t like _you_?”

This was the most successful Shiro had felt in years, and he couldn’t help but let it show, gently knocking into Keith’s shoulder. “I’ll let you chose that answer. See you later, Kogane.”

Keith walked to his next class alone, but he couldn’t help but wish Shiro was beside him, holding his books for him.

It almost hurt.

\-----

Shiro hadn’t had a crush since high school.

So he really didn’t know how to approach this.

But Shiro was lucky, because he had Matt’s daily advice over dinner. “Ask him out on a date, dumbass,” Matt said with a mouthful of hamburger. They were sitting in one of the Garrison’s garages, eating the take-out Shiro had snuck back for both of them. At night, the place was completely deserted, and they could use the mechanic seats as tables.

Out here, it was easier to explain accidental grease stains on their uniforms, anyway.

“I don’t even know if he likes me, Matt.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “You two have been hanging out for _months_ now,” He stole a couple of Shiro’s fries out of his bag, and dipped them in ketchup. “Besides, don’t you both have your little library dates all the time?”

Shiro flushed. “I help him study communications – it’s the only thing he struggles with. That’s not a date, that’s – that’s,” Shiro struggled, giving up with a sigh. “Tactical.”

Matt crumbled up his wrapper and napkins, tossing them into the trashcan. “Listen, all I know is that you two are inseparable, and as much as I like you, Shiro, even I can’t stand hanging out with you this much. You need to talk to him.”

Resigned, Shiro set down his untouched burger. He admitted, “It’s making me sick. All I want is to make him happy.”

Matt raised both his arms as if this was the proof he was looking for. “That kid looks at you like you _invented_ flying. Give him a real chance. I bet you’re not disappointed.”

Shiro couldn’t help but shake his head. “No one can find out. I’m his senior officer.”

Matt was silent for a moment before raising an eyebrow. “I guess you should stop buying me food, then.”

Exhaling, Shiro thought about it. There was no arguing with Matt – and he knew he wouldn’t let this go until he followed through with Keith. “I guess I’ll talk to him during our study hour tomorrow about going to see the firework show this weekend.”

This time, Matt snorted. “Why, so you can show him your _bike_?”

Shiro playfully shoved Matt, almost making him lose his balance on the rolling stool. They both laughed as Matt threw a balled-up napkin at Shiro’s head, and Shiro felt somewhat confident in his decision.

“Shut up, Holt.”

\-----

“They put them on every year in the canyon towards the end of the first semester,” Shiro explained, trying his best not to gauge Keith’s reaction too soon. “I have my bike in storage, so I could drive us both out there, if you want to go.” Shiro swallowed and forced his lips shut before he could ramble on. His insides were churning as Keith looked up at him, brow furrowed. He didn’t know what to do if Keith said no to him. He realized that actually, he didn’t know what to do _regardless_ of how Keith replied.

“Don’t you have other friends to go with?” Keith asked. He looked genuinely puzzled, and Shiro could feel himself start to sweat all over.

After seconds of silence, they spoke up at the same time.

“I mean, I just wanted to ask you first, but–“

“I didn’t mean that you don’t have any friends, I know you have Matt–“

Stopping again, they both looked at each other, pink spreading across their faces like a highlighter. The library felt suddenly hotter than Shiro had remembered, and he fought the urge to take off his coat.

Ignoring his pride, Shiro found his voice first, tuning it down to a whisper. “Look, I don’t know if Matt is going; I just know I want to be with you.”

Keith sunk back into his chair, and Shiro almost panicked before he saw the kindling of a smile flash across Keith’s face, his eyes outshining any star Shiro could think of.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

\-----

 _And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth_  
_And the stars exploding_  
_We'll be fireproof_

“I’ve never been on a motorcycle before,” Keith shouted, his hands fisted into Shiro’s shirt, grappling his chest. Shiro was thankful he could blame his accelerated heartrate on the adrenaline pumping out of him from racing into the desert. “I like it.”

 _I like you,_ Shiro wanted to say, but the thought made him sway, and he was wary of becoming too dizzy while driving. Instead, he smiled, leaning his head to the side to glance back at Keith. “I’ll have to teach you how to drive it sometime.”

Keith grinned so close to Shiro’s mouth all he had to do was lean forward and –

 _No, Shiro told himself. He’s your friend tonight._

The fireworks themselves were usually subpar, but the real purpose of going was the social aspect. Hundreds of blankets and towels were spread on the ground as cadets walked between the groups, finding a place to settle in.

Shiro slowed as he approached them, but spoke into Keith’s ear. “I know a better place where we don’t have to deal with them.”

“Good,” He heard Keith reply, and laughed, feeling Keith return the sentiment against his back.

Above all else, Shiro tried not to focus on how Keith’s hips were fitted against his, cradling him to stay seated on the vehicle. _You’ve got it bad, Shiro._

 _What if, what if we start to drive_  
_What if, what if we close our eyes_  
_What if, speeding through red lights into paradise_  
_'Cause we get no time for getting old_  
_Before our bodies turn to stones_  
_Cross your fingers, here we go_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

“Here we are.”

Shiro pulled up to a clearing, close enough to the edge of a canyon to look over, but not enough to feel in danger.

Somehow, he felt Keith liked the danger of heights.

“We can lean against the bike – here,” Shiro took off his jacket, draping it over the side of the frame to cushion it. Keith gratefully sat down, tilting his head back into the coat before looking up at Shiro and snorting.

“You’re going to freeze, genius.”

Shiro blushed, but settled down beside Keith with a flop. So _maybe_ he had purposefully worn a muscle tank under his uniform today. No one could attest for or against that.

“I’ll be fine,” Shiro watched a single firecracker shoot off in the distance, flaring up into a minuscule burst. “Off to a great start, I see.”

Keith snorted. “I don’t know; this is kinda fun. I like being out here.”

Shiro’s brain was filled with static for the rest of the show, his eyes not leaving Keith’s pleased expression. If he knew Keith _liked_ the desert, he would have invited him out here the minute they started being civil towards each other.

Eventually, the flashes withered out, and an empty void of noise filled the space between them. Keith looked up at him for a moment before smiling calmly, turning back to the cliff. “Thank you for driving me out here, Shiro. I really liked it.”

“I’ve been chosen for a mission,” Shiro said quietly, turning his head to look at Keith. He was facing forward, staring into the deep canyon, sensing something Shiro couldn’t see. “It’s to Kerberos, collecting ice samples. For two years.”

Keith was still for a moment. He didn’t know what energy had possessed him, but he let his hand settle over Shiro’s on the ground, the red dirt sticking to both of their skin. His voice was dim, like the shell of an explosion. “I’ll miss you, Shiro.”

Shiro didn’t trust himself to move, and tried to focus on his breathing. _Keith was holding his hand._ Well, maybe not _holding_ , but it felt better than anything Shiro could possibly remember.

It felt like flying for the first time.

“My mom is the only person who calls me Takashi,” Shiro said suddenly, resisting the urge to shiver at the sudden night winds. Where he and Keith’s hands met felt unexplainably hot, and they both looked at each other shyly. “You can too, if you want.”

Keith nodded, swallowing. His voice was little, and Shiro felt his body threaten to break beyond repair. “I’ll miss you, Takashi.”

Shiro didn’t know how long they stayed shivering on the ground before he tapped Keith on the shoulder, helping him stand up.

“Let’s go home.”

\-----

Keith woke up like the dawn – slow and aching. He was overly warm, and almost tried stretching out his legs before he felt something humming against his back, and a heavy limb draped over his torso.

 _Fuck_ , Keith thought.

He didn’t need to look behind him to know that it was Shiro’s hand loosely hanging in front of his chest, fingers skimming the thin material of his shirt.

He shouldn’t be here. Not in Shiro’s room, or in his bed, but _definitely_ not in his arms.

Keith was afraid to breathe, lest he start hyperventilating.

Thank god his arm was the only point of contact between them, or Keith would have jolted out of bed and fled campus, escaping into the desert to live as a hermit.

He didn’t get much more time to overthink his situation as he felt Shiro’s arm retract, and a groan escape his lips. Keith still didn’t dare to face him.

He _did_ feel part of his brain melt, however, as he heard Shiro’s morning voice, cracked and timid, come from directly behind him. “Keith?” There was a pause where Keith felt the mattress shift, and Shiro’s hand settled on his shoulder. “Keith, I– “

Unable to stomach how distressed Shiro sounded, Keith slowly rolled over, flipping his torso to face him. Keith took notice of the blush spreading across Shiro’s face and dully felt it mirrored back on himself. His own voice betrayed him. “Shiro, I should go.”

“Nothing–” Shiro closed his eyes, shaking his head. Keith knew what he meant.

_Nothing happened._

“It’s okay,” Keith said, looking down at the sheets, wrinkled from both of their weights. In another life, this was okay – they were equally ranked, and wore the same uniform. Bore the same responsibilities.

But not now.

 _What if, what if we run away_  
_What if, what if we left today_  
_What if, we say goodbye to safe and sound_  
_What if, what if we're hard to find_  
_What if, what if we lost our minds_  
_What if, we looked and fall behind and then never found_

Keith was speechless as he felt Shiro’s hand on his bent knee, hearing him swallow thickly before speaking.

“Let’s leave. Together.”

“Shiro–“ Keith exhaled, shaking his head. “We can’t do that. You _know_ that.”

Shiro’s face contorted in pain. “Yes, we _can_. I’ll give it up; I’ll resign the mission,” Shiro’s face was a level of desperate that Keith had never seen before on a human. He looked _demented_. “I promise, we can both walk away right now.”

Keith felt his stomach start to broil, and snapped. “Shiro, you’ve worked your entire _life_ to get to this point. Don’t throw it away like a fucking _idiot_.”

Shiro wasn’t listening. “It’s not worth it if I’m leaving you behind.”

Keith’s mouth opened in disgust. “You’re dumb as _shit_ , Takashi,” Keith spat, flinging his arm out to violently gesture towards the door. “There’s an entire fucking building of people who’d kill to be in your position,” Keith couldn’t help himself as he spilled more than he meant, scoffing. “Including me.”

Shiro’s eyes were wet, and his nose was bright pink, but he wasn’t crying. Not yet. “Keith, you fucking _asshole_ ,” Shiro shook his head, burying his face into his hands before a scream tore apart his throat. Keith jumped, but remained kneeling on the bed as Shiro punched his pillow, teeth clenched. “I don’t know how to _live_ without you, and you’re just being a jealous piece of _shit_!”

Keith shoved down Shiro’s shoulder hard enough to rock him onto his back, and Keith leaned over him, holding his face between his hands, forcing him to be still. “Shiro, I don’t know what this is – nerves, or, or–" Keith didn’t say it, but Shiro heard it between the lines.

 _It felt like love_ , but neither of them said it. There was no way for it to be true.

No way for it to exist. Not here.

Keith shook his head, continuing. “You’re going to Kerberos, and I’m going to be here when you get back,” Keith said, and absently rubbed his thumbs into Shiro’s temples, bringing him back down to earth. “Then we can talk about what to do.”

Shiro sniffed, but retained his tears. “That’s too long. I won’t make it.”

Keith tilted forward, and before he could stop himself, wrapped his arms tight around Shiro, squeezing until his forearms started to go numb. “You will, because I need you.”

They were both lulled back to sleep like that – Keith half on top of Shiro, half crushing his lungs. Shiro didn’t care. He’d do anything to keep it like this forever, where they both felt completely balanced. And loved.

\-----

Everyone stood in awe of the paladin armor, curious of it’s make and mold. He heard Pidge and Hunk prattling on about how cool it was; and how _sci-fi fantasy_ it was from Lance.

But Keith only had one thought as he watched Shiro reach for his first piece of armor, fitting it against his human arm.

They were finally on the same level. 

_My youth, my youth is yours_  
_Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls_  
_My youth, my youth is yours_  
_Runaway now and forevermore_  
_My youth, my youth is yours_  
_A truth so loud you can't ignore_  
_My youth, my youth, my youth_  
_My youth is yours_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_My youth is yours._

Keith knew it would be different now, with saving the universe factoring into their daily schedules and whatnot – but he didn’t have to sneak into Shiro’s room anymore, or wait for him to come back from Kerberos and finish out his tenure at the Garrison. He didn’t have to graduate. And maybe they didn’t know what they had planned for tomorrow, or even if they would ever make it back to Earth, but Keith woke up every morning knowing Shiro was with him, and that he’d always make his way back to him.

One day, they might even talk about what had happened before he left, and how they felt.

But for now, their lives were surrendered to the fate of the universe, and they had each other to deal with it – whether they were just turning twenty, or slipping into old age.

Keith felt everything in the universe was connected for a reason, and he couldn’t help but think the string tying him and Shiro was double knotted, and bright red. Pidge would know what material it was made out of to withstand this distance and still be as strong as ever.

They hadn’t meant to run away, but Keith wouldn’t have wished to spend eternity with anyone else, flung out into space, spiraling into the cosmos.

 _I love you,_ Keith thought, and it was simple as breathing to hear Shiro’s echo.

_I love you, too._

_Oh, oh, oh  
My youth is yours_

**Author's Note:**

> i don't believe in true love unless it's these two, because they keep finding each other again and again. sighs
> 
> tumblr: @paladinlion


End file.
